Let Me Free
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Kenapa mereka memandang cinta kita dengan sebuah hal yang salah. Aku hanya mencintaimu tapi mengapa seakan aku membuat dosa yang begitu besar. Bersamamu menjalani hidup ini adalah hal yang kuinginkan walau aku kehilangan segalaya. Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku?/ NaruGaa Fict for FID#5


"Maafkan aku. Kurasa kita tak bisa meneruskan perjodohan ini."

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu menatap sendu pada seorang gadis berambut gelap yang menahan tangis dibalik tangannya, tak ada senyuman diwajah yang berurai air mata penuh luka.

Mengelus pelan wajah putih sang gadis, sang pemuda tersenyum sendu. Mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti lebih jauh gadis yang selama dua tahun ini menemaninya. Bahkan gerbang pernikahan mereka sudah berada di depan mata.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, maniks _safire_nya menggelap. Sedikit menundukkan kepala saat wajah sang gadis semakin terlihat terluka dengan sikapnya.

"Dulu … mungkin kita dulu saling mencintai. Namun maafkan aku … hatiku memilih berlabuh ke tempat yang lain."

"Apa gadis itu lebih baik dariku? Apa dia lebih mencintaimu, Naruto?"

"Kau salah, Hinata. Dia bukan seorang gadis. Tapi aku mencintainya."

Hinata, gadis cantik itu tampak shock. Sepenggal kalimat yang diutarakan Naruto berbuah sebuah statement baru. Sebuah kenyataan baru yang memukul langsung hatinya dengan telak.

"Ya … aku mencintai dia, Hinata. Mencintai sahabatku sendiri—Sabaku Gaara," jawab Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang menghadap ke atas langit malam yang gelap.

* * *

A NaruGaa Fict

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto menghela napas pelan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dalam diam. Banyak kendaraan lalu lalang di sampingnya. Bunyi berisik dari mesin-mesin berat yang sedang bekerja juga suara-suara dari reklame yang menghiasi jalanan kota.

"_Ittai_ …"

Mengelus pelan, pipinya yang membiru. Naruto berhenti di salah satu bangku duduk. Mengambil sesuatu di dalam belanjaanya yang bisa mendinginkan dan sedikit meringankan rasa nyeri di pipinya.

"Hah …" Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dengan tangan yang masih memegang pendingin di wajahnya. Pipinya membiru dengan sebuah luka lebam yang cukup parah. Yah setidaknya tak sampai untuk masuk ke rumah sakit.

Maniks Naruto terpejam mengingat malam dimana ia memutuskan kekasihnya, juga malam dimana luka ini didapatkannya. Saat Neji langsung menghajarnya karena sudah membuat adiknya menangis dan memutuskan perjodohan mereka. Namun Naruto sudah tak mau berbohong lagi.

Dua tahun lamanya Naruto menjalani hubungan dengan Hinata. Mencoba untuk menerima dan mencoba mencintai gadis cantik itu. Namun apa mau dikata kalau semua pada akhirnya harus berakhir juga.

Naruto tidak mencintai seorang gadis.

Sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini disimpannya. Menjaga sebuah nama baik dan karir di dalam salah satu perusahaan terbesar—Hyuuga Corp—dan perjodohannya dengan sang putri bungsu.

Menekan setiap hasrat dan kenyataan saat harus melihat seorang pemuda yang menjadi sahabat baiknya sejak bangku sekolah menengah. Tak ingin membuat persahatan yang sudah terjalin menjadi hancur berantakan.

Hanya saja saat pernikahan mereka sudah diambang mata, Naruto mundur.

Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang main-main. Dan menyakiti seorang gadis seumur hidupnya adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Naruto. Sesuatu yang telak membuka kedoknya sendiri.

"_Kenapa harus menyembunyikan dirimu sendiri dibalik kesempurnaan kalau sebuah kecacatan dapat memberikanmu sebuah kebahagiaan? Apa aku salah, Naruto?"_

Gaara mengetahui kebiasaan menyimpangnya. Pemuda itulah yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak setahun belakangan. Melupakan statusnya sendiri dan membiarkan semua terurai tanpa terputus. Asalkan Gaara tetap disisinya dan pemuda itu tak keberatan. Namun satu yang dikatakannya.

"_Hubungan kita akan berakhir saat kau memutuskan menikahi gadis itu. Aku tak akan pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah memiliki pertalian sah."_

Dan Naruto harus memilih.

Karirnya yang penuh dengan tatapan bangga orang-orang atau kebahagiaanya dengan mengakui semua kelemahannya dengan bonus cemoohan sekitarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukannya."

Naruto menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang pemuda berhoodie hitam tengah menggantikan tugas tangannya—mengobati pipinya. Mengecup pelan lukanya dan menatap teduh pada _safire_ miliknya.

"Aku tak mau berbohong lagi, Gaara."

"Tapi kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Aku sangsi kalau masih ada perusahaan yang mau menerimamu."

"Kalau begitu kita buka toko ramen saja bagaimana?" tawar Naruto sembari tertawa walau diselingi rintihan kecil karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Nyeri diwajahnya masih belum banyak berkurang.

"_Baka_."

"Tapi kau mencintai pemuda ini _baka_, bukan Gaara?" ujar Naruto tertawa kecil lalu menarik tubuh Gaara mendekatinya. Mengecup pelan bibir Gaara dan melumatnya perlahan. Menyesap rasa pemuda berambut merah yang selalu memberikan candu untuknya. Sejak pertama kali bibir Gaara dikecapnya. Beruntung hoodie Gaara cukup lebar menyembuyikan kegiatan mereka di tengah manusia yang tengah berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan.

"Ne … aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Sabaku 'Mizu' Present

Let Me Free

* * *

Sudah dua bulan lamanya Naruto berhenti dari perusahaan Hyuuga dengan beribu tanya dari rekannya. Terlebih pernikahan sang putri bungsu tak terlaksana sesuai waktunya, dimana seharusnya mereka menikah satu bulan yang lalu.

Kekhawatiran Gaara terbukti saat Naruto tak bisa bekerja di perusahaan lain. Tak ada satu pun perusahaan yang mau menerima kekasih pirangnya bekerja. Walau dengan latar belakang dan pengalaman yang cukup memadai.

"Maaf kami tak bisa menerima anda bekerja di sini."

"Perusahaan kami tidak menerima pegawai lagi."

"Tidak ada lowongan yang kosong saat ini, Uzumaki_-san_."

Hanya sebuah penolakan halus didepannya. Namun Naruto tahu kalau ada berita aneh yang tersebar di perusahaan yang menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan lamanya. Hyuuga Corp. akan menghentikan kerja sama dengan perusahaan yang memperkerjakan dirinya.

Dan tentu saja perusahaan itu memilih menolaknya daripada kehilangan tender jutaan yen. Walau alasan pastinya tak pernah diberitakan keluar.

"Benarkan, kataku."

"Jangan memanasiku lagi, Gaara."

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dibelakangnya berbaring di samping Gaara. Sepatu dan jasnya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah karena seharian mencari pekerjaan baru. Tabungannya tak akan bertahan tanpa pemasukan baru.

"Kalau kau tetap menikah dengan tunanganmu semua pasti akan berjalan dengan semestinya."

_Brugh_

"Jangan menyinggung hal itu lagi, Sabaku Gaara." Naruto mendesis kesal pada tubuh yang kini dihimpitnya. Tak ingin lagi mendengar apapun dari bibir pemuda berstatus kekasihnya itu kini. Tak bisakah pemuda itu tak membuat semua keputusan yang sudah diambilnya menjadi sia-sia.

Tertawa pelan, Gaara tak takut pada _safire_ yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kenyataan. Kau tak sekuat itu untuk berada di dunia kami."

Gaara meringis kecil saat bahunya diremas kuat oleh Naruto. Selama ini Naruto memang tak tahu kalau dirinya adalah gay. Ah tepatnya Gaara tak tertarik dengan gadis manapun walau hubungannya dengan beberapa pemuda berakhir dengan singkat. Karena Gaara tahu hatinya menyimpan perasaan pada seorang pemuda yang mengklaimnya sebagai sahabat baik.

"Jangan mengucapkan hal bodoh, Sabaku Gaara. Aku tak peduli dengan dunia apapun. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau."

"Benarkah? Tapi mengapa wajahmu seakan menyesal menatapi tumpukan lamaran kerja yang kau buat?"

Telak. Gaara benar …

Kadang ada sebuah perasaan menyesal dihatinya menghadapi semua ini. Kekayaan dan status sosial dimana dirinya tak akan pusing soal bagaimana menjalani hidup dengan uang yang berlimpah.

"Lupakan pikiran bodohmu, Gaara. Kau membuat moodku memburuk."

_Sreettt …_

Naruto menarik paksa kaos tipis yang digunakan Gaara. Membuat dada putih milik Gaara terpampang diwajah Naruto.

"Layani aku malam ini."

Dan Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Menghadapi kelabilan Naruto yang semakin menjadi belakangan ini.

'Kau berubah, Naruto.'

* * *

Warning: MxM, Yaoi, alur cepat dan lompat-lompat, AU, ooc

Don't' Like Don't Read

* * *

"Agh … Agh … Naru."

Gaara mendesah pasrah saat Naruto menubrukkan kejantanannya pada prostat miliknya. Kasar dan liar dengan tempo yang cepat juga menyakitkan.

Cairan berwarna merah segar tampak keluar dari dalam sana dengan deras. Membuat kejantanan Naruto keluar masuk dengan mudahnya walau dengan rasa sakit bagi Gaara.

Tak ada lagi pelonggaran …

Tak ada lagi kelembutan …

Naruto yang kini tengah bergerak di belakang tubuh Gaara seakan mencapai euforianya sendiri. Menyentakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Gaara yang teraniaya. Penuh darah dan sperma miliknya.

Gaara hanya bisa menarik kuat sprei di tangannya. Saat rasa sakit akibat gesekan didalam lubangnya semakin menjadi. Naruto menyakiti lubang dan sekujur tubuhnya,

Naruto terus menggenjot tubuh Gaara semakin cepat saat dirasakannya miliknya semakin membesar dan penuh dilubang milik Gaara. Merasakan bagaimana kejantananya semakin diremas kuat oleh lubang kekasihnya. Yang Naruto tahu ini semua terasa nikmat.

Naruto tak memperdulikan bagaimana desahan Gaara menjadi rintihan penuh rasa sakit. Bahkan Naruto tak tahu kalau dibawah sana kekasihnya sudah mengurai air mata. Bersembunyi dibalik bantal yang basah. Gaara bergetar menahan tangis diantara semua rasa yang kini campur aduk dihatinya.

"Arrgghhh …" Gaara berteriak kencang merasakan semburan sperma dari tubuhnya sendiri. Dan rasa penuh saat Naruto memenuhi lubangnya dengan cairan yang sama. Bernapas dengan susah payah berharap Naruto menghentikan permainan mereka sejenak.

"Maaf Gaara." Naruto mengecup pelan surai merah milik Gaara. Memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang dengan tautan yang masih tersambung. Sedikit rasa sesak saat baru menyadari kalau Gaara terisak pelan karena ulahnya.

"Kumohon. Jangan singgung hal itu lagi. Kau tahu bukan … aku memilihmu karena itu aku berada di sini."

Gaara masih terdiam tanpa niat membalas perkataan Naruto. Gaara tahu semua yang dikatakannya berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya. Hanya saja hati Gaara berdenyut sakit melihat Naruto pulang ke rumah dengan senyum penuh luka. Seandainya saja Naruto tak memilih dirinya.

"Gaara … kumohon maafkan aku." Memeluk erat tubuh Gaara, Naruto menyampirkan tangannya pada pinggan Gaara. Menarik tubuh Gaara ke dalam pelukannya.

Naruto tersenyum pedih saat Gaara masih mengacuhkannya. Seandainya saja semua bisa diputar balik. Sejak awal Naruto memilih tak akan bermain-main dengan yang namanya perasaan. Sekarang hanya sebuah penyesalan yang tersisa dihatinya.

* * *

Sabaku ' Mizu' Akumu

For Fujoshi Independent Day#5

* * *

Semua jadi terasa canggung sekarang. Naruto akan pulang malam dan pergi pagi-pagi buta. Dan Gaara tak berniat untuk bertanya kemana pemuda pirang itu pergi.

Skripsinya lebih penting dibandingkan Naruto saat ini. Gelar S2 yang harus diraihnya akhir tahun ini. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung bekerja sehabis pendidikan terakhirnya, Gaara memilih melanjutkan pendidikannya sembari bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil.

Dua minggu lagi sidangnya akan digelar. Dan Gaara berjanji akan memperbaiki hubuhngan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Perasaanya sedikit sepi saat tak pernah melihat Naruto padahal mereka tinggal di satu atap.

Naruto sepertinya tak bekerja di perusahaan lagi. Dan mungkin pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil pekerjaan sambilan dibanyak tempat.

Pernah suatu hari Gaara melihat Naruto bekerja di sebuah minimarket dua puluh empat jam. Dan berselang seminggu kemudian tak sengaja melihat Naruto di sebuah pekerjaan konstruksi. Naruto benar-benar menghabiskan harinya di luar rumah tanpa ingin bertemu dengan Gaara. Dan semua ini membuat Gaara merasa bersalah.

Dirinya yang menarik sisi dalam Naruto untuk keluar. Mengakui dirinya sendiri padahal Naruto memiliki seorang tunangan dan kehidupan yang baik. Melihat Naruto dari jauh sudah lebih baik baginya namun keegoisan di dalam hati Gaara membawa sebuah pertaruhan kecil. Dan berakhir dalam hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto." Maniks _jade_ Gaara terlelap diantara tumpukan buku dan gelap malam tanpa berniat menghidupkan lampu kecuali lampu bacanya. Tak menyadari sepasang mata _safire_ yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan dan beribu maaf.

Summary:

Kenapa mereka memandang cinta kita dengan sebuah hal yang salah. Aku hanya mencintaimu tapi mengapa seakan aku membuat dosa yang begitu besar. Bersamamu menjalani hidup ini adalah hal yang kuinginkan walau aku kehilangan segalaya. Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku?

"Hoi … Naruto, tangkap!"

Naruto menangkap sekaleng jus yang dilemparkan Kiba padanya. Salah satu teman barunya ditempat ini.

Mereka berdua sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon sembari menikmati minuman dingin mengisi kerongkongan yang sedari tadi kering.

"Kau terlihat aneh, akhir-akhir ini. Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Menyesap minumannya pelan. Kiba yang menatapnya hanya mengangkat bahu tak ingin ikut campur lebih jauh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kiba, jika cintamu hanya membuatmu kekasihmu terluka?"

Kiba menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan Naruto yang memangda kosong jalanan di depan mereka. Kepala pemuda pirang itu pasti sedang memikirkan banyak hal entah apa itu.

"Aku akan melepaskannya," ujar Kiba mantap. Tertawa kecil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. "Ayo sudah waktunya bekerja lagi."

Naruto ikut berdiri berjalan di belakang Kiba. Menatap pemuda yang kini tengah tertawa. Naruto yakin dirinya bukalah pecinta sesama terbukti saat dirinya bahkan tak tertarik pada Kiba. Hanya Gaara yang membuatnya berpaling dari jutaan wanita cantik di luar sana.

Melepas semua miliknya hanya untuk Gaara. Berpikir kalau semua akan berakhir bahagia. Namun semua berbeda dirinya hanya bisa membuat Gaara terluka dengan keadaannya akhir-akhir ini. Menjauhkan diri dari Gaara sejenak berpikir ulang tentang apa yang diinginkannya.

Naruto mencintai seorang Gaara. Sangat bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum ia mengenal gadis yang menjadi mantan tunangannya kini. Hanya saja Naruto membuang jauh perasaan itu. Takut akan sebuah perasaan semu ini.

"Haruskah aku melepaskanmu, Gaara. Dan meyakinkan diriku sekali lagi kalau aku benar-benar pantas untuk kau cintai dan mencintaimu?" tanya Naruto pelan menatap ke langit yang sedikit mending. Langit yang membiaskan pemadangan dua orang pemuda berseragam sekolah menengah tengah tertawa berdua.

"Kenapa aku bisa melupakan rasa itu Gaara?" sebuah kenangan manis saat mereka masih seorang bocah tanpa harus memperhatikan sekeliling dimana setiap mata memandang remeh apa yang mereka rasakan.

* * *

Just NaruGaa Fict

Always & Forever

* * *

Gaara terhenyak sepulangnya dari penelitiannya, kamar apartemen mereka dalam keadaan kosong. Tak ada pakaian Naruto di dalam lemari. Bahkan apartemen yang tak berisi apa-apa itu semakin terlihat lengang terlebih kamar Gaara dan Naruto.

"Naruto?" tanya Gaara pelan. Tangannya bergetar mengambil selembar kertas yang ditinggalkan Naruto. Sebuah kertas yang ditindih benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran.

_To My Heart_

_Maaf meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba begini Gaara. Maafkan semua kebodohan yang sudah kulakukan selama ini. Maaf aku sudah menorehkan begitu banyak luka karena kelemahanku. Tapi satu yang harus kau ketahui._

_Aku mencintaimu, Sabaku Gaara. Sangat._

Air mata Gaara meluncur dengan bebas, tak menyangka Naruto akan pergi semuda ini. Apa sebegitu dangkal perasaanya. Tak sedalam rasa yang dirasakannya pada pemuda itu.

_Jangan berpikiran pendek, Gaara. Kalau tak mencintaimu aku pasti akan menolak saat kau mengajukan permainan hubungan belakang itu. Walau dengan dalih uji coba. Jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku. _

Butiran kalimat itu masih berlanjut membuat Gaara terisak pelan. Mereka berdua hanya belum bisa mengokohkan sebuah hubungan yang berlandangan permainan walau saat ini tak ada siapa pun yang menghalangi hanya saja keraguan itu pasti ada.

_Kali ini biarkan aku yang meyakinkan hatiku untuk merasa pantas bersamamu, Gaara. Satu tahun lagi dihari yang sama dengan hari ini datanglah ke tempat kita pertama kali bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Itu bila kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku._

_Aku tak memaksamu Gaara. Kebahagiaanmu lebih penting bahkan bila itu bukan bersamaku. Aku hanya mencoba peruntungan terakhirku :D_

_Kutitipkan cincin yang inginn kuberikan padamu dihari pernikahan kita nanti—bila itu benar terjadi—jika tidak buang saja kemana pun kau mau._

_Sampai jumpa lagi, My Sweetheart._

_Sign_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S:_

_Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, walau kutahu kau belum ujian tapi aku yakin kau pasti lulus._

"_Baka_!"

Gaara melempar semua barang yang bisa disentuhnya. Membiarkan kamar miliknya hancur berantakan.

"Hiks … kenapa kau tak menanyakan perasaanku sendiri Naruto. Aku tak pernah keberatakan dengan semua ini. Aku tak pernah merasa tersakiti karenamu."

Gaara mengambil _handphone_nya mencoba menghubungi nomor Naruto. Bila Naruto baru pergi itu berarti dia masih belum jauh.

"Shit!" Gaara melempar _handphone_nya saat tak berhasil menghubungi Naruto. Ponsel Naruto mati dan hanya _mailbox_ yang menjawabnya.

Mengambil mantelnya Gaara berlari keluar menuju basement. Walau ditengah hujan lebat Gaara tak peduli. Naruto pasti ada di sana. Satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi pertemua pertama mereka.

Memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari jalan raya. Gaara berlari memasuki hutan. Tak memperdulikan kemejanya yang basah karena keringat dan hujan yang masih terus turun.

Gaara mengatur napasnya di depan tangga panjang yang menjulang ke atas. Sebuah tangga menuju satu-satunya kuil di daerah mereka.

Perlahan Gaara mencoba menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan susah payah. Kegiatan fisik bukanlah keahliannya.

"Dimana kau Naruto?" tanya Gaara mencari di sekitar kuil.

Kitsune Kuil adalah tempat dimana mereka pernah bertemu pertama kali saat perayaan musim panas. Naruto yang datang bersama-sama sahabatnya menyapa Gaara yang terduduk lesu di bawah pohon karena kehilangan kakaknya.

Dan sejak saat itu hubungan mereka terjalin hingga saat ini.

_Brugh_

Gaara menubruk sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon dengan sebuah tas disampingnya. Walau dari jauh Gaara bisa mengenali pemuda ini. Satu-satunya orang dihidupnya yang menjadi penopang hidupnya.

"Aku memintamu datang satu tahun lagi Gaara. Bukan saat ini bahkan saat aku masih belum bisa mempertanggung jawabkan diriku sendiri."

Gaara menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Baka_, bisakah kau tak selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri."

Menarik tubuh Gaara kehadapannya, Naruto menghapus air mata Gaara. Tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis lagi. Aku benar-benar brengsek _ne_."

"Tidak itu—"

"Ssstttt … dengarkan aku, Gaara. Aku akan tetap pergi dan menjemputmu nanti. Saat aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

"Naru—"

"Kumohon kali ini percayalah padaku. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri Gaara."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Sebentar saja. Dan aku pasti akan menjemputmu dan menjadikanmu pengantinku," ujar Naruto mengecup tangan Gaara. Sebuah senyum tersampir dibibirnya melihat sebuah cincin platina yang ditinggalkannya terpasang manis dijari Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk saling mengerti dan bersama nanti selamanya.

"Baik akan kutunggu. Tapi aku tak yakin akan menunggumu selamanya."

"Tidak akan ada kata selamanya, Gaara. Aku akan menjemputmu secepatnya dan menyampirkan namaku padamu segera."

"Terlalu percaya diri. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lebih dulu darimu?"

"Tak akan ada hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu dan kuyakin kau pasti tak akan menerima siapa pun bukan buktinya hubunganmu selama ini kandas di tengah jalan."

Gaara menatap horor pada Naruto sejak kapan pemuda pirang ini mengetahuinya. Padahal Gaara menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Uzumaki Gaara. Aku tahu kau sejak dulu mencintaiku bukan?" bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara. Menjilat pelan telinga Gaara dengan lembut.

"Maaf kalau aku baru mengatakannya saat ini. Bisakah kita mulai semua dari awal?"

Gaara mengangguk, saat Naruto menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang sama dengan miliknya. Meminta pemuda berambut merah itu memasangkannya di jari Naruto.

"Sabaku Gaara maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku sepanjang hidupku?"

"Selamanya Naruto. Walau kematian memisahkan kita. Kita akan tetap bersama di dunia sana. Dan aku memberikan jawaban ya untukmu."

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Gaara. Bahagia membucah didadanya. Sekarang ia bisa meninggalkan Gaara dengan tenang. Pergi ke kota sebelah untuk mencari sesuatu yang lebih baik dan kembali menemui belahan jiwanya. Kuil ini menjadi saksi sumpah pernikahan mereka berdua.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara."

Dan sebuah ciuman menjadi penutup acara perpisahan mereka. Walau di sana hujan masih turun tak memberikan rasa dingin saat kehangatan perasaan mereka membucah mengalahkannya.

Perpisahan ada karena pertemuan namun bukan berarti perpisahan membuat semuanya berakhir. Naruto yakin bisa menepati janjinya dan menjadi pria yang lebih baik untuk bersanding di samping Gaara. Dan bangga akan cinta yang diperjuangkannya dengan mengorbankan segalanya.

Selamanya bersama di sisi seseorang yang dipilihnya dengan segenap perasaanya …

* * *

A/N:

Just oneshoot buat ngeramaian FID tahun ini xDD

Fict yang berhasil dibuat di tengah keinginan meleng dan main ke pair lain -_-" ne … arigatou udah baca Minna^^

* * *

Epilog

"Gaara_-san_ … NG Corp. mengirimkan proposal kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita."

"NG Corp.?" Gaara bertanya heran pada sekretarisnya. Perasaanya tak pernah mendengar nama perusahaan itu. Bahkan terlalu aneh untuk nama sebuah perusahaan besar.

"Katakan pada sekretarisnya aku meno—"

"Apa kalau direkturnya langsung yang menemui, anda masih menolak untuk bekerja sama Uzumaki Gaara?"

Gaara sentak menaikkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria dewasa tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Apa kabarmu, istriku?"

Gaara menutup mulutnya menahan air matanya sendiri melihat kehadiran Naruto di kantornya. Lima tahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkomunikasi. Gaara fokus membuat perusahaan sendiri untuk mengalihkan rasa rindunya pada pria ini. Dan sekarang dia muncul seenaknya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hentikan pikiranmu, Gaara. Kepalaku bisa terluka kalau kau berniat melemparku dengah patung itu," ujar Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangan Gaara yang hendak menimpuknya karena kesal.

"Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?"

"Kejamnya. Tak ada pelukan selamat datang untukku?"

"Siapa juga yang mau."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari untukmu."

"Pembohong."

Sekretaris Gaara yang berada di ruangan yang sama melihat heran pada bosnya yang kini malah perang kata dengan direktur perusahaan yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka. Siapa yang tak mengenal Uzumaki Naruto. Bisnisman muda yang berhasil melebarkan sayap di Eropa dengan perusahaanya yang merupakan pemberian orang tua angkatnya walau kini berhasil dikembangkannya sendiri.

"_Annoo _…"

"Ada apa?"

Sekretaris cantik Gaara itu hampir saja menangis melihat tatapan tajam bosnya. Tak biasanya Gaara akan melihatnya seperti itu walau terkadang bosnya memang terlihat dingin.

"Gaara, kau membuat sekretarismu menangis. Hentikan tatapan tajammu itu." Naruto memeluk Gaara dari belakang tak memperdulikan sekretaris Gaara yang melihat mereka heran.

"Nona sekretaris bisakah anda keluar dulu. Aku mau bermesraan dengan istriku," jawab Naruto santai yang langsung dapat sodokan dari siku Gaara.

Tak membuang waktu lama hanya keduanya yang tinggal karena gadis itu langsung berpamitan keluar—melarikan diri tepatnya.

"Benar-benar tak merindukanku?" tanya Naruto mendudukan Gaara dipangkuanya dengan dirinya yang duduk di atas sofa. Mengecup sekujur wajah Gaara dengan lembut. Akhirnya Naruto bisa memeluk pemuda ini lagi.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu akau boleh pergi lagi?"

"Awas saja kalau kau berani." Gaara menatap tajam pada Naruto yang malah tertawa. Sudah lama tidak melihat tawa bebas pemuda pirang ini.

"Tidak akan Gaara. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Gaara memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Naruto. Menghirup aroma jeruk yang dirindukannya.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto."

"_Tadaima_, Gaara."

Keduanya terlarut dalam sebuah keheningan seakan ingin menghabiskan waktu yang sempat menghilang. Membiarkan detak jantung yang seakan bersahutan memberikan suara semua diantara keduanya. Penantian ini berakhir sudah. Kini Gaara dan Naruto bisa menautkan tangan bersama dengan menegakkan kepala. Mereka tak butuh pengakuan orang lain. Cukup hanya berdua termasuk sumpah pernikahan mereka berdua lima tahun yang lalu.

"Nanti malam. Kau akan benar-benar resmi menyandang namaku, Uzumaki Gaara."

"Jangan bilang kalau—"

"_Ne_ …. Nanti malam acara resepsi pernikahan kita. Bukankah kita sudah mengucapkan sumpah saat itu Gaara."

Gaara tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ini Naruto yang dikenalnya dulu. Selalu saja melakukan sesuatu tanpa menunggu keputusannya.

"Terserah. Lakukan apa pun semaumu Naruto. Dan jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya. Aku milikmu Uzumaki Naruto."

.

The End

.


End file.
